Nobody's Heartless Alt: Persona Mix
by Dragginninja
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts OC replaces Souji. Things will be very different this time.  Also includes crossovers with various things, such as hellsing, Yu-Gi-Oh, and others.
1. Philemon and Igor

**Well, I was inspired by several fanfiction stories where the MC was replaced. *cough cough, Lusnati Style, Fairly English story, AFNF cough* so I decided to write one where I stick my Kingdom Hearts OC in, because I want to. And Organization 13 is win.**

**Basic storyline is that Souji died/ lost against Izanami, along with the rest of the gang. Igor and Philemon seek outside help, and decide to get someone who already knows what he's doing: a Psuedo Nobody named Kirox. Kirox Darkflame. (that's the last name he'll be using for this. It's not really his name)**

**But RANDOMNESS WILL OCCUR! Such as the Investigation Team watching movies. Like Hot Fuzz.**

**To fully get some of my referances, read the uploaded Nobody's Heartless stories, which star Kirox. This Kirox timeline split from the main at about chapter 12-ish of Organization Days, but powerups gained later in the story are kept. Plaus, he has variations of each of the member's weapons.**

**But this will be on Hiatus for the next 6 weeks. Sorry, but that's life. I hope I get to post another chapter up before I leave, but...**

**Anyway, on to the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kirox was bored. The Psuedo-nobody had regained his heart, and was still with the Organization to help his two friends, Zexion and Demy, regain their hearts. But it was worth having to put up with all the crap for his friends. He decided to take a nap on the couch, seeing as Luxord wasn't there to play cards, he settled down to sleep.<p>

as he fell asleep, he saw this strange shimmer, and then his vision was flooded with blue. Lots of blue. When he was able to fully make out whare he was, he saw that he was in his Awakening. Except that it was filled with blue light, there was french opera music playing, and there were several chairs, and several odd people in these chairs.

One of them, who had a foot-long nose, said, "Welcome, to the Velvet Room."

he continued by saying, "our previous visitor failed. We were able to rewind time, but the consequenses for his actions had to be taken into consideration. We made it so they only effected him, but he is unable to have a second attempt. " the long-nosed man said with a slightly creepy smile.

"ah! It seems that I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Igor. The young lady to my side is Margeret, and the man to my other is Philemon. Tell me, do you believe in fortune telling, Kirox of the Void?" Igor asked with a chuckle.

"i know for a fact that it is a possibility. Butif I am to replace the failed man, then won't I need to be going?" Kirox asked. "And where do I go, anyway?" he asked. "your destination is the town known as Inaba, in the Country of Japan, in the world known as Earth." Igor told him. "I will take care of Xemnas. We have had... Dealings in the past." Philemon said. He was wearing a pale tranchcoat, had a black ponytail, and was wearing a Gemini mask with a butterfly pattern on the white side. One eye was yellow, the other purple. Margaret had long hair, and was wearing a blue uniform. She was also holding a book.

"There will be steps taken to avoid you accidentaly destroying that reality with your power. You will be temporarily blocked from your extra weapons. This means that you will only be able to weild Calamitous Melodies for now. And the true power of it will be blocked for now as well." Philemon said.  
>"How will I regain my power?" Kirox asked.<br>"For the weapons, you will regain them when you complete the corresponding Social Link with the same tarot number." Igor told him. "For example, to unlock the Ethreal Blades you have, you must max the Magician Social Link. By doing this, you will also unleash your comrade's power." he continued.  
>"So let me get this straight. I learn peoples problems, learn and help them face their deepest, darkest secrets, so I can get more powerfull. Am I getting this right?" Kirox asked.<p>

"In a nutshell, yes." Philemon said. "...Where do I sign up?" Kirox asked. Igor used magic to make a contract appear. It read:

_I will abide by my actions, as well as follow the rules placed upon me._

_X__

Kirox looked at it, then summoned a pen. He quickly scrawled his name on the line, and then it vanished.  
>"So what now?" Kirox asked. "Now, you will be sent to that dimension" Igor spoke with a chuckle. He waved his hand, and a blue portal opened to his left, near the edge of the Awakening.<br>"And another thing. For this journey, Philemon will grant you tbe abilities of the Wild Card for your time there." Igor said with his insane grin still on his face.  
>"One final thing. In the future of another, similar universe, I granted a girl who met an unfortunate fate another chance at a life at your destination. When you meet her, please attempt to help bring back her memories. She will be a vital asset in your quest for truth." Philemon spoke. "I see. I'll do that. But for now, farewell." Kirox said, walking through the blue portal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's my first chapter! I don't know when chapter 2 will be out, honestly. There will be several things different than P4<strong>

**1: there will be Aegis. (If I decide to)**

**2: there will be OC's, the mentioned girl being one of Kutlassrocker's.**

**3: there will be MASSIVE idea stealing from the Tower social Link from Rankar Magnus. Sorry, but I couldn't pass it up.**

**4: I will be at my fathers house for the rest of summer, so don't expect any updates past Friday.**

**Well, that's about it!**

**Peace out,**

**Dragginninja**

**Edited 8/19/11**


	2. New Days and New Darkness

**Well, i'm sorry that this took forever. I apologise from the bottom of my heart. i won't waste my time with an author's note at the beginning.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kirox walked into an area filled with darkness. confused, he looked around, and he saw a man with a face the exact duplicate of his, with black hair tied into a ponytail and crimson eyes walking towards him.<br>"Yes, Xorik?" he asked his darkness.  
>"For this journey, you must shoulder your own darkness." Xorik said, before a stream of darkness poured from him, into Kirox's form.<p>

When the stream stopped, Xorik's formerely red eyes had turned a malevolent yellow, and Kirox's blue eyes had turned a deep shade of purple.  
>"Now, i'm nothing but a mere Shadow." Xorik said, turning and snapping his fingers. Before Kirox could say a word, a portal of darkness opened beneath it, and he fell in.<p>

**[From here, this story will be from Kirox's POV]**

I opened my eyes, and saw that I was in the Velvet Room. I looked around, and saw that it had changed into a limo. For some reason i knew, even though I had never seen one or heard of them before now. I could hear the song that was playing, and knew that it was called Aura of the Soul. Turning, I saw that Igor and Margeret were sitting o the other side of the car. Raising his head, Igor spoke: "Welcome... to the Velvet Room."

"Ah... it seems we have guests, with an intriguing destiny." Igor continued.  
>"My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquantince." I realized that he had no idea that i wasn't the one supposed to be there. I decided that, for now, it would best to let that continue.<br>"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." he said. A female voice spoke from next to me.  
>"Between mind and matter? I don't get what you mean."<p>

I turned, and sitting there was a teenage girl, roughly around 17. she had honey blond hair, and emerald green eyes. somehow, I knew both that she was the one whose memory I needed to get back, and her name was Crystal. As to why for both things, I still had no idea.  
>"All will be revealed. This is a space that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter."<br>'What contract!" Crystal yelled. it was clear that she was freaking out.  
>"Calm down." I told her, secretely laughing inside. I had no idea why, though.<p>

Igor continued as if she hadn't spoken.  
>"It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then... Why don't you introduce yourselves..?" he asked.<br>"I'm... Crystal. Crystal Dojima." she said, somewhat hesitantly.  
>"Kirox. Kirox Darkflame." I said, giving a slight bow.<br>"Hm... I see. May I inquire why you two have different surnames?" he asked.  
>"I am not related to her." I said. Crystal winced some, but nodded.<br>"I was adopted by his uncle." she explained. Deciding that anything else wasn't really important, I put my headphones in and began to listen to The End by Funker Vogt. I noticed that I was wearing black jeans, a purple shirt that read, "Ocean's Pacific" under my open faux leather jacket, my silver ring that had a dragon on the outside and Latin words on the inside, which, while I wasn't sure what meant, was still awesome. drowning out the conversation, I looked out the window, but could see only fog. Suddenly, the view faded.

I woke up on a train. I looked at my HTC Touch Pro 2 phone, which was open to the fanfiction I had been reading, A Fool Named Fortune. Out of the three fanfictions i had saved to it, the others being Persona 3: Fairly English Story and Double Lusnati Style, it was my favorite. i saw that I had a new text, which was from Dojima, Crystal's adopted father. It read, "Meet us outside Masaoinaba Station at 4"

For some reason, I knew both who I was, and who I had replaced. It was strange, having two sets of memories, one not being yours. A voice over the intercom said,  
>"We will arrive at the Yasogami station in a few moments. Passengers headed to Inaba City, and Masaoinaba station, please head to the other side of the platform." Getting my bags, I did, boarding another train. after a length of time, I arrived at the station, and walked outside with my bag over my shoulder.<p>

Walking out from the station, I heard a voice yell,  
>"Hey! Over here!" turning, I saw a middle-aged man standing there with young girl in pink. I walked down the steps of it, walking over to him. he tried to shake my hand, but I declined, saying, "I'm not a big fan of physical contact." He decided not to answer that, instead saying,<br>"You're more handsome in your photo than in your picture. For some reason, you have grey hair and eyes in them, not blond hair and purple eyes." He joked.  
>"I dyed the hair because i thought it looked cool, and wore colored contacts." I told him, thinking off the top of my head.<br>"Well, welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see... I'm your mother's younger brother... and that about sums it up." he said, smiling.  
>"It's nice to meet you." I told him.<br>"Heh. You probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed your diapers before, you know." he joked, before pushing the small girl foward.

"This here's my daughter. Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin." the obviously shy girl akwardly said, ''lo." before retreating behind her laughing father.  
>"What're you so shy for?" he asked her. Nanako immedately hit him, blushing like crazy.<br>"ow, hahaha." Dojima said, grinning. ignoring Nanako's affronted look, he said,  
>"Well, let's get going. My car's over there." he said, and all three walked over and climbed in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Am i FINALLY getting posting a chapter? yes. yes I am.<strong>

**several things. i've decided that the Death, Temperance, Sun, and Hermit at least will be changed. possibly Tower, bcause through the dialogue for him, he would be a good canidate. no telling.**

**Magnus, if you EVER decide to read this fic and review, myhead will asplode because you are one of my top two favorite authors, second only to Redeeming Endevous, who got me addicted to fanfiction with her AMAZING story, Milk and Marshmellows.**

**I have also already decided on his ultimate Persona, including his appearence.**

**Well, goodbye for now.**

**-Dragginninja**

**Edited on 8/19/11**


	3. Ramen is tasty

**Okay, I don't know who got the P1 reference last chapter. One of my favorite party member's name was Masao Inaba, who went by Mark. That was why I called the station Masao Inaba instead of Yaso-Inaba. That is all. Also, from here, I'm writing from scratch. this will include funny random comments from the Yosuke in my head.**

**Also, if you are going to flame me, then don't do it anamosly. otherwise I won't respond to it.**

**And this chapter is dedicated to JudeMaxwell, who is the only one who actually gave me a non-flame review. So yeah.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As we drove through the town, I put in my Ipod. i started listening to Vertical Limit, the Ponts of Authority demo by Linkin Park.[1] Soon, we stopped at a gas station because Nanako had to go to the bathroom. We all got out because Dojima wanted to smoke, and i needed to stretch my legs. An attendant ran up to me and started talking. my head was hurting, because interdimensional travel will give you a killer headache. I got that he?[2]was offering me a job.<br>"I'll think about it." I told him. right now though, I have a killer headache. she? offered her/his hand, which I took. I felt a flash of power from that handshake.  
>"Who are you?" I asked them.<br>"What do you mean?" it asked.

"You arent human. I can tell that." I told her. A grin crossed the whatever gender it was's face.  
>"And neither are you. Not completely." it said.<br>"No, I'm not." I freely admitted.  
>"I'm something else. neither human or demon, man or god. I am between all, and I will not stand for whqatever shit it is that you have planned for this world, okay?" I asked, grinning evily.<br>"For now, though, you will because you have no choice. until you can regain your true memories of this encoun ter, you will not remember this event. For I am Izanami, mother of Japan." she said, putting one finger at the spot on my head where the spinal cord meets the brain. I could feel my memories being repressed, and Xorik laughing.

_'Shut the FUCK up, Xorik.' _I told him.

_'Nah. I'm good.' _he replied, still laughing.

_'you WILL remind me what happened here.' _I told him.  
><em>'I'm good.' <em>was the last thing i heard him say before the memory thing was complete, and I was getting back in the car with a headache.

As we drove off, I resumed what I was doing, which was listening to music. this time, I managed to get the chorus to The End down, so i began singing that.

_Chorus girls in uniform, _

_like fallen angels by my side. _

_celebrating modern age,_

_the Devil wins this fight._

_In the end,_

_we are condemmed,_

_to go down with our race._

_too much destroyed already,_

_we have reached the end of days._

By the time i was finished, we were pulling into the driveway. Small town. I grabbed my bags, walking into the house. Dojima directed me to the room down the hall on the second floor, while Nanako had the room beside the stairs on the first floor. I also met Crystal, wo had the room next to mine. Dojima's was the closest to the stairs, and Nanako.

I set up my room, putting my Ilove on my dresser with my TV. I hooked up my PS3, which was modified to let me play PS2 games as well. I started playing Infamous, using my lightning powers to pown some noobs. I Megawatt hammered some Cthuluoids, and then hopped onto one of the many overhead wires, and got unlimeted power due to the drain upgrade. woot.

Eventually, it was dinnertime, so I headed downstairs.  
>"Kirox, this is Crystal." Dojima said. instead of a handshake, I hugged her, because I'm weird like that.<br>"Nice to meet you." I said after letting her go. She was, for some reason, blushing like crazy.  
>"Nice to meet you too." she said.<br>"What's for dinner?" I asked to nobody in particular.  
>"Ramen." Dojima said, before continuing:<br>"What do you want to drink? We've got root beer, Dr Pepper and cream soda." after thinking for a split seconfd, I answered, "Root beer."

The meal was very akward. "Who did the cooking?" I asked, surprised when Crystal raised her hand.  
>"Well, it's good." I commented. I had always liked my ramen with no seasoning. As we were finishing up, the phone rang. Nanako got up and answered it, and handed it to Dojima. I activated my ability, Eyes of Truth, which lets me see peoples arcana. Nanako's was Justice, Dojima's Chariot,and Crystal's was both Fool and Death, for some reason. I looked in the mirror, and I was both Fool and Judgement. Dojima walked out of the house after grabbing his jacket, saying something about booze.I went up to my room, looking at the boxes. Joy.<p>

After chatting with a friend of mine, Kutlassrocker, on PSN, I went to bed. And i woke up in a dream. i Never dream, so whatever the fuck is going on, it isn't my subconscious. It was a giant red brick road. Covered in fog. Wow. whoever the fuck is doing this has NO imagination. I was wearing my Organization XIII cloak, so at least that's cool. A voice came out of nowhere:  
>"Do you seek the truth?"<br>"FUCK yeah, I seek the truth, bitch!" I yelled, for the lulz. Or because i wasn't balanced yet. probably the second one. As soon as I realised that, there was a-

**SMASH**

_Thou shalt_ _be blessed when thoust chooses to create Personae of the Temperance Arcana..._

Okay, what the FUCK was that? I wondered. Xorik wasn't saying anything, so I kept walking. The voice spoke again, this time saying,  
>"If you seek the truth, come and find me."<br>"I'll find you when you make me a sandwhich". I joked, but kept walking anyway. Soon, I reached a weird barrier in the middle of the road, and a voice asked me if I wanted to open the door. How the HELL that was a door, I had no idea, but it opened by rotating, which answered my questions. I walked through and saw a silhouette of a person. I coould sense that it was female, somehow.

"So, you are the one pursuing me." it said. Instead of answering the statement, I summoned my energy swords and started slicing at it.  
>"So... it seems that you can see a little, despite the fog." the voice said.<br>"Damn right I can see!" I yelled, summoning Calamitous Melodies. I imbued it with energy, causing it to glow. The tentacles that were on the keyblade grew and shot at the figure, wrapping around it. I dragged it closer, before pulling out Skysplitter and slamming it with it. The figure pulled out of the tentacles, and released more fog out of it. I could barely see, let alone hit it. I put my Keyblade up into the air, calling down a Thundaga. It managed to hit the figure, but still did nothing.

"Will me meet again, other in a place other than here?" It asked. I pulled out my Claymore and started slamming it into the figure. "I look forward to it." it said, before vanishing. I immediately felt tired. The world faded around me, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, another chapter down! Woo!<strong>

**[1] very good song. I recently discovered the demo's from the Hybrid Theory album.**

**[2] When I was playing, I could not for the LIFE of me figure out the attendant's gender. Seriously.**

**Well, now you see that some of the Social Links will be different. if you guess the Death Social Link, cookies. you'll get a Favorite Author if you can guess the Tower Social Link. He's awesome, by the way.**

**Well, peace out!**

**-Dragginninja**

**edited on 8/19/11**

**Also, Herr Wozzek, I fixed the format! Happy now? And my friend Josh, AKA Kutlassrocker, is now my Beta starting next chapter. **

**-Dragginninja**


	4. SCHOOL!

**I don't beleve I made this clear, but I consider a flame when someone disses you while staying anonymous. For that reason, I will no longer accept anonymous reviews!**  
><strong>Herr Wozzeck, I HAVE gotten a Beta. it's my friend Kutlassrocker, who is one of my favorite authors.<br>**

* * *

><p>I woke up to sme knocking, and Nanako telling me it was time for breakfast. Freaky dream last night. You think it was real?<br>_'Yeah' _Xorik answered. Really? Why?  
><em>'You met the person yesterday, but she erased your memory'<em>  
>Why?<br>'_No Idea' _

After the brain conversation and getting in the school uniform, where I added sunglasses, a dark blue shirt underneath, put on my blue HESH Skullcandy headphones, and then my ring. I'm awesome, so it basically sends anything I hit with it flying. As to WHY I didn't use that before, I don't know. I walked down the stairs, meeting Nanako and Crystal at the kitchen counter.

They were both eating eggs and toast, so I guessed that Crystal cooked the eggs and Nanako the toast. so i fried up some bacon. Cooking to perfection, i put some on both of their plates.  
>"Thanks." Crystal said, immediately biting into it.<br>"What can i say, I love me some bacon!" I said, grinning.  
>"I agree that bacon is delicious." Crystal said, also grinning.<p>

After we finished eatig reakfast, I stepped outside. It was foggy as heck, but I'm gonna ignore that for now. Crystal and Nanako stepped out of the house, and we started walking towards the school. Once we reached one place, nanako pointed us in the right direction and Crystal and i walked in that direction.

At one point, a kid on a yellow bike who was attempting to hold an umberella drove past, screaming. He hit a telephone pole, and flew over the handlebars and hit the ground, hard.  
>"That had to hurt." Crystal said, then walked on.<br>"You okay, man?" I asked the kid. He had brown hair and was Magician.  
>"Yeah, I'll be fine." he groaned. I shrugged and continued walking.<p>

Once we got to the school, crystal headed off to her classroom, and i had to sign in. In the office was an ugly man with a toupe and bad teeth. I REALLY hope I don't get him, I can tell from his arcana, Judgement, that he would be a massive prick. After talking to the principal, who had an awesome tank collection, I followed the bald man to class. Turns out I DO have him, after all.

We stepped into the room. quick look around shows that the main people of interest are Crystal, the kid who crashed his bike, a girl wearing a green sweater, and another girl wearing red. The last two were Chariot and Priestess, respectivily. The massive prick started talking.

"Alright, shut your traps. I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your new homeroom teacher. And let me make this clear: just because it's spring, doesn't mean that you can drool over eachother like a bunch of lovesick baboons! As long as I'm here, you kiddies are gonna be pure as the driven snow!" he yelled. I swore that I saw a massive sweatdrop form over every student.  
>"Now, we've got a new transfer student. He's from the city, but he's just as much a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not be getting any ideas on hitting on him. Probably gay anyway." the prick droned.<p>

I felt anger flare up. Gay? GAY! No one calles me gay!  
><em>'Easy, chief. You don't want to get suspended.<em>' Xorik said, trying to calm me. Then the prick CONTINUED ranting, this time at me.  
>"And you'd better not get any ideas about hitting on any of the girls here, let alone ABUSING them."<p>

That was the last straw for me.  
>"Okay, first off, I'm not gay. Second, why on earth would I abuse anyone? I'm not some punk, you know. And last, I'm not a loser. This is your only warning." I told him, glaring death at him.<br>"That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately." Morooka grumbled.  
>"I don't give a damn about your shit list." I told him. Time seemed to slow, and the only ones coscious of it were me and King Moron. he message was clear: <em><br>__**'You mess with me, and I will end you.'**_

Time went back to normal. Seeing an empty seat, i walked over to it. When I sat down, i saw that i was in front of the bike-kid, next to Crystal, and behind the two girls in green and red.  
>"He's the worst, huh?" the girl in green said.<br>"I must agree. I'm Kirox, by the way. Nice to meet you."  
>"I'm Chie. The one in red is Yukiko."<br>"Nice to meet you. I'm gonna sleep now."

After sleeping for awhile, I woke up. I'm good at flipping between awake and asleep, which is useful. I yelled out,  
>"Do a barrel roll!" randomly. Bad dream of having to listen to that phrase repeated for ten hours sucked. Apparently I had just missed the Moron leaving. Crystal was talking to Chie, and the bike guy walked up to them, holding a DVD case.<br>"Ms. Satonaka... The way they moved was just amazing." He said, before shoving the DVD case into her hands, yelling,  
>"Please have mercy on me until my next paycheck!" and then ran off. Chie jumped after him, yelling,<br>"What did you do to my DVD!" And kicked him in the nuts. She opened up the case, and asped in shock.  
>"It's completely cracked... My Trial of the Dragon!" she yelled.<br>"i think mine're cracked too. Critical hit to the nads!" The kid groaned, holding his crotch.

_'That looks like it hurt.'  
><em>Yeah, but I'm just gonna laugh in my head. be nicer that way.  
>"By the way, what's his name?" I asked.<br>"His name's Yosuke Hanamura." Chie informed me.  
>"Are you alright?" Crystal asked, concern in her voice.<br>"Oh, Crystal-san, are you worried about me?" Yosuke asked, hope in his voice.  
>"Come on, let's go." Chie said, practically dragging me and Crystal away.<br>"Sorry, bro." I called to him.

As we passed the gate, this... WEIRDO came out of nowhere. He was rediculously ugly, and looked like his face was based on a fish. He walked up to Yukiko, and said:  
>"You're Yuki, right? You wanna hang out somewhere?" he asked slightly desperately.<br>"Who are you?" Yukiko asked, obviosly creeped out. Two kids started talking further back.  
>"What school is he from?" One asked.<br>"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san? You'd think he'd wait till she was alone, wouldn't you?"  
>"Bet you a can of Tap he gets knocked out." The first one said.<br>"No way. I know hard the Amagi Challange is."

The creepy kid obviosly thought he had the advantage, so he pushed his luck.  
>"Are you coming or not?"<br>"I'm not coming." Yukiko said.  
>"Fine!" the guy yelled, then ran to go cry in his emo-hole.<br>_'That's a bit harsh, even for you.' _Xorik said.

"What did he want?" Yukiko asked, innocently.  
>"Duh, he was asking you out." Chie said.<br>"You really had no idea?" Crystal wondered.  
>"That was way over the top, how he suddenly called you Yuki." Chie said.<br>"Yo, Yukiko-san. Cut down another loveborn-fool, did you?" Yosuke asked, walking out of the building.  
>"You got me the same way last year." Yosuke finished.<br>"I don't remember doing that." Yukiko said, confused.  
>Hope lit in Yosuke's eyes. "Then you wanna hang out sometime?" he asked.<br>"I'd rather not." Yukiko countered, killing his hopes.

"That's what I get for getting my hopes up." he grumbled.  
>Anyway, you'd better not bully the new kid too much." Yosuke joked, before getting on his bike and riding past.<br>"We're just curious!" Chie yelled after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the first chapter written with the breaks in dialogue! I apologise for mistakes, my Beta is busy. But still, here I go!<strong>  
><strong>Next chapter, the body! And probabely the first incident.<strong>

**Farewell,**  
><strong>-Dragginninja<strong>


End file.
